


If You Love Me Let Me Go (Please Don't)

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan works too much, Sleep Deprivation, a birthday gift, blink's in the story see if you can spot her ;), but in this fic they're mostly just cute friends, but no one gets hurt so it's alright, for a very lovely lady, glass shards, happy b-day you funky lil artist you, named blink, someone drops a mug with tea, techincally pre-romo analogical, they both need sleep alright, well techincally ceramic shards, who both need to SLEEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: It's just ten minutes.Ten minutes to make sure Virgil actually goes to bed, and then Logan will get back to work.Just ten minutes...





	If You Love Me Let Me Go (Please Don't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blinksinbewilderment (probablyonearth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyonearth/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLINK

It was not uncommon to find Logan up at three am. Between editing Roman’s ideas, planning schedules for Thomas, and generally making sense of everything that had gone on throughout the day, he was often too busy to get his work done during the day.

Normally he’d work in his room, to avoid being caught and given a lecture about the importance of sleep from the Moral side, leaving his work in his room when he got water so he could claim it was just a late night wake-up instead of a work break. He was more behind than usual, however, and had brought his laptop downstairs with him for the water run.

He set the kettle on the stove, sitting down and organizing Thomas’s schedule for the week while he waited for it to warm. He planned to take the water upstairs with him, back to the safety of his room.

Logan’s plans for this were foiled when the kettle started to hiss and he stood up to grab it, having to pause for a moment when the room shifted around him. Or, more accurately, he perceived the room shifting around him as he wobbled. Sleep-deprivation was starting to rear its metaphorically ugly head with physical symptoms.

Logically, the best way to counteract this was with sleep. But Logan had a schedule to finish and three more rather nonsensical ideas to edit, along with one possibly usable one. Logan would sleep once those were finished.

With this in mind, Logan poured his hot water and sat back down at the table to continue working. He was fairly certain attempting to make his way back to his room would result in exhaustion. Whether that would take form as not finishing any work or collapsing halfway down the hall was unclear, but both were situations he’d rather avoid. Even if staying in the kitchen risked being found out by Patton.

It had been an hour since that decision, and more water was warming as Logan worked on editing Roman’s first nonsensical idea. The schedule was hesitantly finished, and now Logan was trying to decide if the words he had been trying to read for ten minutes weren’t making sense because he was tired, or because the words were written by Roman.

He was happy to decide this was a Roman problem as he moved to the next one. The kettle started to quietly squeal, and Logan moved from his work to take it off the burner before anyone woke up.

The sound of uncoordinated movements and thumping that suggested someone coming down the stairs told him he had failed. Logan sighed, pouring his glass before turning around, already resigned to finding a sleepy Patton ready to lovingly, but toughly, chew him out for working at such an early hour.

Patton wasn’t there, however; instead, Logan found Virgil watching him, looking both tired and high-strung. Before Logan could say anything, either in self-defense or otherwise, Virgil asked, “Tea time?”

Logan frowned, not sure how to respond, before he realized Virgil was less looking at him than he was the kettle behind him. “Oh.” Logan said in understanding, glancing at the kettle before looking back at Virgil. “Would you like some tea?”

Virgil just blinked in bewilderment at him, and Logan decided even if Virgil hadn’t come down for tea, the soothing drink Logan knew for a fact to be his favorite would do him good. While Virgil continued to stand in place and stare, Logan pulled a dark mug covered in constellations out of the cupboard- his own, but he had seen Virgil trace the patterns between the stars before to help calm him down- and found a chamomile tea bag.

He poured the water, plunking in the bag. He filled his own cup with the hot water as well, watching the tea bag and cheating a little bit with the powers of the Imagination (something he normally preferred to leave alone) to soak it faster. By the time his cup was full, Virgil’s tea was ready.

Picking them both up, Logan turned to offer Virgil his, only to find him no longer standing where he had been. Logan turned his head, looking for Virgil, and startling almost hard enough to drop the cups when he found him a few inches from the right side of his face.

“Apologies, Virgil.” Logan said, noticing Virgil’s eyes seemed very wide and assuming his own startle had frightened the clearly very tired side. “I didn’t see you there.”

Virgil didn’t respond, simply extending his hand. Logan tentatively placed his mug in Virgil’s hand, worried for a moment that it would slip right through the other’s fingers. It didn’t, Virgil clutching it tightly as if he were afraid of that exact possibility.

Taking a small sip, Logan watched in relief as Virgil’s shoulders lost their stressed hunch and his eyelids drooped. He yawned before starting to shuffle towards the stairs, singing off-key to himself. Logan wasn’t upset he hadn’t thanked him- Virgil was very clearly out of it. He’d probably remember in the morning and thank Logan by leaving him a note slipped under his door.

Logan leaned against the counter, sipping his own drink and listening to Virgil’s quiet singing, giving himself a moment to breathe before plunging back into his work.

_ The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds _

_ _ _ But they haven’t see the best of us yet _

_ _ Logan furrowed his brow when Virgil stopped, halfway through the kitchen, taking another sip of his tea before singing,

_ If you love me let me gooooo _

Holding the ‘go’ at a shaky pitch, Virgil let go of the mug, watching it as it shattered on the floor. Logan jerked backwards, cursing slightly as he slammed his hip into the counter he had been resting on.

Virgil, staring at the mess, giggled to himself. “Spill the tea, sis.” He said before giggling even more, as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

Logan placed his own cup down, carefully walking around Virgil and the mess, keeping an eye on Virgil as he continued to laugh to himself. He had already guessed that Virgil was tired, but it was apparently worse than he had suspected.

Now standing in front of him, Logan noticed Virgil was swaying slightly in place. His feet were bare, and with the danger zone of still hot tea and shards so close around them, Logan didn’t want to try and guide the unbalanced side over.

Instead, stepping as close to the mess as he could in his socks, Logan awkwardly picked up Virgil and lifted him over the circle, the other side still laughing to himself while Logan set him down on the nearest counter. After checking that his feet weren’t injured, Logan left Virgil to swing his legs while he cleaned up the mess.

“There.” He said to himself, throwing out the last shards before focusing once more on Virgil. He was still wearing a lopsided smile, stringing together words that made no sense as he sang them with no tune.

Logan sighed. “You need to go to bed.”

Virgil shook his head, sobering at the idea. “No. Bed’s cold.”

“It can’t be any colder than it is any other night, Virgil.” Logan reasoned, offering a hand to help Virgil off the counter (he had doubts as to Virgil’s ability to do so by himself). Virgil just shook his head again.

Logan frowned. He knew he couldn’t just let Virgil stay up any later, but the anxious side wasn’t going to make the task of getting him to bed easy.

He took a moment to analyze the situation. He and Virgil were the same size, given they shared the exact same figurative body, and while Virgil could outpower any side in moments of fight-or-flight, he currently didn’t look up to the task of holding himself upright. Plus, Logan doubted Virgil weighed much more than a complete set of Harry Potter books, maybe two.

With these thoughts in mind, Logan once more approached Virgil and, before the other could react, swept him off the counter, holding him bridal style. Where he was expecting resistance, however, Logan found Virgil more than happy to be carried, snuggling closer into his chest.

“Where we goin’?” Virgil mumbled after a moment, Logan slowly climbing the stairs.

“To your room.” Logan answered. “So you can get some sleep, as you are clearly in need of it.”

“But bed cold.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Don’t wanna be cold.”

Logan gently pushed open Virgil’s door with his foot, shivering slightly as he entered. Virgil wasn’t kidding. His room was chilly.

“I am sure that with a sufficient number of blankets you will be perfectly warm.” Logan assured him as he approached the large, dramatically goth-style bed in the corner of the room. To his satisfaction, he noticed there were already several blankets spread about the bed, saving him the effort of searching for some.

Gently placing him down, Logan reached over Virgil to pull the mass of blankets over him, Virgil wiggling and mumbling about the cold as he did so. Once he was sure Virgil was securely cocooned, Logan made to leave the room.

He was stopped, however, by Virgil’s arm snaking out of his blanket burrito to grab Logan’s wrist. Logan attempted to pull away, but Virgil’s grip was surprisingly strong.

“Warm.” Virgil tugged on Logan’s wrist. “Stay.”

“I have work to do.”

Virgil didn’t respond this time, instead flopping his head to look at Logan with sleepily blinking eyes and his tired attempt at puppy eyes. He tugged at Logan’s wrist again.

Logan sighed before taking a seat next to Virgil on his bed. He doubted it would take Virgil long to fall asleep, the anxious side already curling up around his arm, and he could get back to work then.

He gave it ten minutes tops before Virgil would be asleep. Yawning, Logan pulled his legs onto the bed, stretching them out. Ten minutes to relax. Then he could get back to work.

Virgil curled closer to him, pressing against Logan’s side as he tugged more of Logan’s arm into his grasp, the blankets falling out of place as he sought out the better heat source. Logan leaned a little into Virgil as well, moving his free hand to run fingers through Virgil’s hair, almost completely laying down on the bed to make the position more comfortable.

He yawned again. Virgil’s bed was surprisingly comfy, but it didn’t change the fact that Virgil really was right about it being cold. Subconsciously, he shuffled even closer to Virgil.

Virgil shifted in response, pulling Logan’s arm around him as he rolled over. So it’d be a little harder to escape the hold. Once Virgil was asleep it would still be relatively easy to slip away. Logan ignored the blurring at the edges of his vision as he sunk deeper into the mattress. Ten minutes of relaxation, and he’d be ready to get back to work. His eyes fluttered shut.

Just ten minutes.

~~

Humming happily to himself, Patton bounced into the kitchen, expecting to find Logan sipping coffee and already working.

He stopped when, instead, he found Logan’s laptop open at the table, the screen black. Attempting to use the mousepad, Patton found it wasn’t just asleep, but instead completely dead. 

Frowning, Patton closed the laptop and headed upstairs, paying more attention to the rooms than he had when he first woke up. He stopped at Virgil’s before he got to Logan’s, curious as to why the door was ajar.

Patton peeked in and couldn’t help but quietly coo at the sight he found- Logan and Virgil were sprawled across the bed, Virgil tucked into Logan’s sleepy grip, both of them fast asleep.

He quickly snapped a pic- both to look at and treasure later, and to show proof that he knew they would get together before they inevitably did- before silently closing the door. After all, his boys really did need their sleep.

And their cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/  
Blink's Tumblr (which you HAVE to check out, the art is fudging AMAZING guys PLEASE take a peek): https://blinksinbewilderment.tumblr.com/


End file.
